The Realization
by w0nderland5
Summary: Naru risked his life to protect Mai once again, only to have to same outcome as before. Mai and Naru both realize their need for each other as he lies there unconscious.


As she sat on the edge of the bed, staring down at the nearly lifeless body, she felt numb. Just moment before she had been gushing with horrid emotions, dragging her mind into a dark place she didn't want to be. Why did he have to protect her; why did he have to put himself in this danger that would just cause her more pain? The thought of losing the one and only person in the world who would ever love her was almost enough to push her over the edge of sanity. Baring the thought of having no one to turn to; no one to care about again was too much for her in her current state. Why did he have to protect her again, even after once protecting her before and having the same outcome? Didn't he know that leaving her alone would only cause her a pain that no one could ever bare?

She grasped his hand in her's; her eyes never leaving his emotionless face. Almost never had he shone his thoughts by trivial face movements. He always wore a mask, so thick it would take years for anyone to crack away; but not her, she was the only one who could ever be allowed to see his guard down. She was the only one who ever saw the gentle, caring side of the boy- or should she say man, considering he was almost twenty. Even though she was only turning seventeen this year, he showed her the deepest of loves she would ever know, and the only love she would ever know. Sure she had friends who cared about her, but she never considered finding anyone to share a life with until she met him. She always knew she was born to be alone, but he made her feel not alone; but wanted.

Although her face remained blank, the tears she had had not stopped falling; cascading down her face in a constant stream and falling onto the man's hand that was encased in her's. He protected her from the demon that was attempting to take her life, but in return he had been the one to be harmed. He knew the consequences of doing so though, he knew that in order to save her life, his would have to become to price in return. He promised to never leave her alone again and to never hurt her, but in one act of justice and love he had managed to practically do both. The man was alive still and growing stronger by the second; but not strong enough to hold her in a protective grasp and wipe her tears away and that made him sick with himself. He had wanted to protect her always, but he never meant to hurt her by doing so.

The girl stared down at his closed eyes and dissolved the look of pure oblivion in his face, and wish with all her might that she could be there in that dream world with him, but her wish was not granted. Instead, she felt a small pressure on her hand and for the first time in hours she looked away from his face. She stared down at his hand and watched as his fingers began to curl around her's, holding it tight. She looked back up at his face just as quickly has she had looked away, and watched as his eyes slowly reopened.

"Naru!" she exclaimed as he opened his eyes and squinted at the dull light in the room. He looked up at her and smiled- yes, smiled. He smiled a real smile, one of happiness and joy. Not joy of being alive though; joy of knowing he had not left her alone, joy of knowing she was alright. "Mai." He whispered.

Mai couldn't control her actions after that. She felt new tears; tears of happiness, stream down her face as she watched him sit up. "Naru! You're alive! Oh thank God!" Mai turned fully onto the bed and wrapped her arms around him, holding him so tight, he could hardly breathe, but he didn't care. Naru wrapped his arms around her, holding her back and head against his body until there was no more room between the two of them. Mai's sobs wracked her whole body as she pressed her face against the side of his neck. "Thank God you're alright." Naru whispered has he tightened his hold on her. Mai looked up at him, her arms still tied around him, her sobs quieting. "Me?" she asked in disbelief. "You're the one who's been laying here for almost three days! You almost _died_ Naru! Do you know what that did to me? I watched you lay there every day, praying to God you would wake up again, telling myself that it would be the same as last time; that you'd wake up. The thought of being alone again almost tore me apart! Knowing you could die made me feel dead inside, as if, if you died, I would to! Don't you ever do that to me again! Ever! Don't…" Naru stared down at the girl, his emotionless mask completely off. He pulled her into him again as she sobbed into his arms. "I'm so sorry Mai, I promise to never leave you. _Ever._"

He leaned his head down against her soft hair, inhaling the sweet, lavender scent he had always loved. He kissed her head and moved to lay back down, feeling exhausted. Mai made no movement to release her grasp on him, but she moved into a comfortable position lying against him. Her sobs settled as they lay there and his hand rubbing her back and his head against her's. She had tucked her head into the side of his neck so she could inhale his clean, fresh scent as she lay there.

After a long time of lying there speechless, Mai turned onto her stomach to prop herself up on his chest to look over him. She stared into his mesmerizing blue eyes, has he did her's, and she felt her eyes tear up as she leaned down and pressed her lips to his. They broke apart only when they found the need to breathe, and Mai whispered, "I love you Naru. With all my heart."

Naru stared back at her as he responded, "I love you too, Mai. More than you'll ever know." Then Naru felt a strange feeling come over him as he saw her smile back. Her smile was perfect, she was perfect, and he was glad he had met her, because without Mai, he would have always been alone. She understood him, a task no one else could ever master, and she needed him like he needed her.

Mai turned her body back and rested her head against his neck once more, hugging his chest. Naru wrapped his arms around her back protectively and sighed as both fell asleep.


End file.
